Real Love Comes In Broken Packages
by Marbled Dreams
Summary: Pg-13 because I want it to be. The first half is a songfic to "Losing Grip" Bye Avril. Only the begining. A reffie fic about the battle between ShinRa AND Wutai
1. Default Chapter

Okie the characters are not mine...except for kayame. The stories mine too first half is a um....songie fic...for chuu and lina and tillinie and jessie and meghan and *babbles on* some of the song is wrong did it by ear ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie stared at Reno as he walked in the room. She was about to walk torwards him but stopped. 'Don't do it. He cheated on you. Just walk away.' "RENO!" She yelled as the tears came to her eyes, "Why...?" 'DON'T DO IT!!!!'  
Reno walked to her staring at her with a semi sad look on his face,"Yuf. I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again. I didn't want to hurt you." Yuffie glared at him as he walked torwards her,Gently kissing her.'NO!!! don't let him get away this time yuffie...dont!'  
  
**Right now I feel invisble to you.Like I'm not Reaaal**  
  
Yuffie pushed him away as he was kissing her neck, "I can't do this. You don't love me..You love her.. not me."  
  
**Didn't you fell me lock my arms around you. Why'd you turn away-y here's what I have to say-y**  
  
"Yuffie, I just love you. Onl-" He started but she stopped him mid-sentence.   
"Fuck you Reno. Okay? Just Fuck You." She whispered as if wanting not to hear what she was about to say," I hate you......Well? Aren't you happy? YOU BROKE ME!"   
  
**I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with the wash stare(?) thats when I decided...WHY should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared.I was so alone.You you need to listen! I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone...**  
  
She turned away from him, staring, at the door, Ready to walk out but Reno grabbed her shoulder. 'Don't Fall for him again Yuffie!' "Yuffie.You know you don't mean that..." He said in hear ear expecting her to melt in his arms. Yuffie laughed,"I meant it. I hate you!" Stabbing the words in him as far as she could before walking to the door.  
"Yuffie. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you!!!   
  
**Am I just some chick you placed beside you to take somebodys place? When you turn around can you reconize my face? You used to love me, you used to hug me. But that wasn't the case, everything wasn't oka-y.I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with the wash stare thats when I decided...WHY should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared.I was so alone.You you need to listen! I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone....**  
  
Tears started to drop to the floor as she tried to remeber what he had done to her. 'LEAVE!!!! Just go, your making it without him don't try to forgive him!' Oh ya. He had gone to Tifa. Her best friend. He had almost ruined Clouds reletionship with Tifa. He had hurt her......Her and her unborn child.  
  
**Crying out loud, I'm crying out louud.Crying out loud I'm crying out louheheoud....open your eyes. Open up wide.**  
  
"Goodbye..Reno. Oh and by the way." She turned torwards him almost smiling, "You're a father." Reno stared mouth open as she left the door slamming on the way out.  
  
**Why should I carrre. 'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. WHYY should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone....Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere.WHYY should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone....Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere................**  
  
Yuffie Ran down the stairs and out the door of Reno's apartment. She had finally done it, gotten away and told him. Now all she had to do was avoid him...  
"TAXI!" Yuffie screamed at the yellow car infront of her. Before she got in she took one look at the life she wanted to stay in. As the taxi sped off torwards Wutai a man with crimson red hair ran out of the apartment building out of breath and waving both hands at the taxi, waving his hands to try and wipe out what he had done.  
of pain. Suddenly she felt herself fall on the ground. Screaming was everywhere, She heard Godo yelling at his goverment people to call 911. Yuffie moaned not knowing what was going on. Kayame ran to her tears flowing down her cheaks, "Don't give in Yuffie!" Yuffie looked up at her as if asking *what the hell* But suddenly she saw Rude bust in through the hole in the ceiling. 'They finally got us!'  
Yuffie tried to get up but the impact of the blast still was hurting her. She looked around and saw millions of ShinRa grabbing Wutai people and throwing them to the ground.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and,ignoring the pain, She stood up and started to weakly and poorly fight the ShinRa soldiars. Behind her a pair of hands grabbed her neck and pulled her back. Her shoulders screamed in pain as she was taken to the President. "Sir. This girl is pregnant. So do I Put her in the chopper sir?" The President turned at her and laughed.  
"Is this ninja brat!?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear the amusment in his voice.  
Yuffie just glared at him and tried to get out of the soldiers grasp just long enough to rip out rufus's eyes. Rufus laughed at her pathetic attempt to get away.  
"It's useless ~princess~" he said sarcastaclly, then he turned around and asked,"Reno can you bring Lord Godo over here."  
Yuffie's heart stopped. Reno was apart of this! Her fists clenched in anger. 'that son of a bitch'  
"Yes sir," said the voice that used to melt her heart. Rufus glanced at Yuffie's face, then had a sudden fake sympathy look on his face, "Don't worry about your dad he's alright...For now."  
The small ninja gasped when seeing her father brought to her in handcuffs.  
Godo was to busy trying to talk to Rufus that he barely noticed Yuffie, "Please let these people go...What do you want from us?"  
Rufus laughed, "All we want is the fortune and Wutai ownership."  
Godo went blank then said,"I'd rather die."  
Rufus glared at him, Are those your last words Godo?" Godo looked at his daughter and smiled then shook his head," Fine! Guard hand me your gun."  
"NO! Please. DAD!!!!!" Yuffie yelled as she kicked the guard in the crotch but the guard still held on. A young man gave Rufus the gun and before she could turn away he pumped in 2 bullets to the head.  
Yuffie slumped to the floor and unable to hold in her emotions. 'Noooo.god...please..'   
Rufus just smiled at her, "Okay load her onto the plane...the special plane." Yuffie stood up as the gaurd tried to pull her. She ripped her arms out of his grip and started to run but was then grabbed by a soldier,"GET OFF ME!!!" she screamed trying to run again.  
she then felt a shock that ran through her body, bringing her to temporary paralyis. the last thing she saw was red hair and deep azure eyes...'reno?' 


	2. Love comes in broken packages

2 chappie of my HORRIFIC work up. Skip this if you like good writing...lol  
No characters Belong to me ***###SQUARESOFT###*** except for Kayame and The little boy Saoki &Say-O-KI&  
  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Yuffie practically ran out of the car into Kayame's arms,"Oh my god! It has been to long! Where is everyone?" Yuffie asked not seeing anyone she knew.   
Kayame sighed,"Godo is in his office finding out ways to dodge next months tax raise..and everyone in there is helping him."  
Yuffie nodded not completely understanding but leaving the subject alone. She then silently walked into the large building she called home completely ignoring Kayame talking in the background.   
'You were so happy...even when Godo yelled at you!'. And then this happend....this awful thing interrupting her complete bliss. They took it away...all of it.... Except for...for......  
***end***  
  
Yuffie's eyes snapped open barely aware of where she was. The first thing she noticed was Flaming red hair, 'Reno?'  
She kicked her way out of his grasp before realizing that he had been lifting her up ^THUNK^  
Reno dropped to her side looking at her with care in his eyes, "Are you okay?"  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY!!!" Yuffie cried out, kicking him in the face while managing to scramble away. Laughing suddenly started from all angles, so the pregnant ninja looked around. Rufus and the other TURKS stood at the end of the cell laughing as Reno got up shakily.  
"Good job your majesty," Rufus said sarcastically, "But you won't be getting away by hitting your ex-boyfriend"  
Yuffie laughed, "Trust me he won't be the only one I hit." With that she got up and started to walk towards Rufus. Rude walked up to her and stopped her, she was to weak to argue and fell in his arms. Rude blushed as he held her, her hair unraveling all around her. She had finally let it grown.  
Rufus walked over and started whispering orders in Rude's ears. "No sir." Rude said mechanically when he was done. He looked down at Yuffie her head cut from her earlier fights, then down to her stomach which looked ready to burst. Elena stared slightly worried. Would the baby be okay?  
"Take her to Hojo's room now..Please" He whispered loudly. Rude frowned but nodded as he took her out of the room and started towards the lab. Yuffie stirred very slightly in Rude's arms, Reno stared at her his old smirk gone from his face. 'What is he thinking......' there was a loud pop as they were entered onto the 67th floor where Hojo's lab had been moved. Blackness entered yuffie and then there was nothing but Rufus's voice greeting the professor.  
***flashback***  
Reno walked in about 3:40 a.m. on Yuffie's Birthday. He was drunk all right but he still had a gift in his hand. He had a grin on his face that had made Yuffie shiver, it was almost like he was in control of her at that moment. It was then that she knew that she loved him...By the control, not because he was drunk because he new he had to be in control. She walked towards him,replacing his smile but in a more seductive way. Reno completely fell over as Yuffie jumped on him and covered him with kisses, at that moment she thought nothing would stand in their way.  
***end***  
Hojo was just drawing blood as Yuffie's eyes fluttered open," huh...?" She saw the blood and flipped, then she started trying to escape the old mans grasp. Hojo took the blood sample and placed it on the pale white lab counter. Soldiers surrounded her,holding her so she couldn't move. Hojo's pace went blank as he sheathed a medical knife and started tracing Yuffie's stomach in the air.   
"Stay the fuck away from me. This is not some experiment you can screw up. This is mine. And as the queen as Wutai I command you to fuck off." Yuffie stared at him as she said these words very slow as if he was a mental patient that needed much coaxing.  
Hojo stared at her as Yuffie held her breath. 'ohgodohgodogod' Reno then broke the silence, " Don't do it, Rufus you know this is stupid. Hojo always Fucks things up...."  
Hojo glared at him as if waiting for him to burst, then looked at Rufus waiting for the answer. The stillness in the room was uncomfortable, the air seemed to stop for Yuffie who sat in complete silence waiting for the decision of her life.  
"You're right. Hojo, sorry to disappoint you but no expieriments...for today." Rufus breathed as he walked out of the door taking the TURKS with him,"Guards please see that Ninja is taken to the cell."  
After he walked out a shattering noise interrupted her thought's. Hojo had taken the shelf to his left and slammed it over one of the guards head, then slammed a needle into the others arm. Yuffie tried to scramble away but he was to fast for her. The florescent light above her started to sway and she suddenly felt a exploding pain in her arm. Looking over she found Hojo sticking a huge needle into her right elbow and she started to black out. She was screaming but no one came, no on could hear her last cries for the baby that she had wanted so bad. Black spots danced along the back of her eyes right as her voice went out. Then she heard it, "YUFFFIEE!" Her head howled with pain as she turned her head, just long enough to see Reno run in and taser Hojo. Then it all went black.  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
The doctor didn't lie. Sadly. She told her that the baby would be here in June. 'JUNE!' 7 months of waiting. 'At least Reno will be there'   
When she got to their apartment he wasn't there. So to surprise him she hid in the corners, happy for the shadows that were covering her. A few hours later he finally came home, but Yuffie could hear Tifa's voice in the background. She was obviously drunk, Yuffie could hear her staggering through the hall towards the room she was hiding in. 'what the hell?' Why was she here?  
Reno carried her to the room unzipping her skirt. No one was aware of the Pregnant queen hiding in the shadows. Yuffie looked at the wall unable to see her best friend doing this. She stood up knocking over a table. Reno looked up shocked while Tifa Pulled the blanket around herself blushing madly.  
"Yuffie..." Reno said stumbling torward's her, "It's not what it looks like."  
She laughed stupidly wondering for a moment if this was truly a dream, "It looks like you were just fucking my best friend. When she is in LOVE with Cloud, hopefully that is" She glared at Tifa slightly feeling woozy.  
Reno stared at her unable to speak. Yuffie walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, then walked to Cloud's. She knew what she had to do.  
  
***end***  
  
"Yuffie, Yuffie?" the voice shot straight through her head causing her to moan in pain, "Yuffie... god please wake up!"  
She rolled over, realizing that she was on the dreaded cot from cell 143. Light spread through her eyes as she saw who had been yelling for her. "Oh my fucking god.'   
"How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off." She whispered to Reno.  
His expression lightened. Letting Yuffie see the reno she used to know, "Hmm.. Well I think about 5? But you know what I don't care, that's my baby you're carrying."   
SHe glared at him, "Your baby my ass Reno. This is my baby. Remember that. Okay?" Yuffie wanted to hurt him, so very badly.  
"Heh.." He laughed half heatedly then stood up, "Yuffie.. I don't know why I did what I did but-"  
Yuffie didn't let him finish,"Leave,now. I need to sleep." She turned away from him. 'go away.'  
He walked over to her his steps deliberately slow. Her hair tumble onto he shoulders as he lifted her head to his own. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks as he ran his lips over hers, trying to make the love come back. Then without a word,walked out not ready to say sorry. The tears didn't stop, even when her eyes had closed and her mind started to drift.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
Very short.. Going to redo it.. tell me if you like it? Continue? 


End file.
